Never Change
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Thoughts, feelings, and conversations between Atsushi and Risa as they take a drive together...


_Beware of the corniness...eek._

* * *

_**Never Change**_

Risa rested her head on the bottom of the open window as the car quickly sped down the road towards their destination. She looked over her shoulder for a quick moment and studied how serious Atsushi looked when he drove. It was a bit funny.

"If I were younger I'd say it was a bit surprising you can actually see over the steering wheel." She gave a low chuckle as she waited to see her dear old Otani's retort.

"Well, you aren't getting any younger you old bag…so I'd keep my mouth shut!" He didn't turn to look at her. He was forcing himself to keep his eyes on the road. He was finding it harder every passing moment to just focus on the task of driving home when SHE was seated beside him though.

"Hey, we're the same age…" Risa bit back, forgetting that she was the one who started the stupid, little squabble in the first place for a moment. All she wanted to do was see his entire face. She was sick of staring at his side profile for this long of a time.

"Haven't you heard? As men grow older they just become more distinguished. Women just sag…" He finally couldn't control himself any longer and turned to grin at her in that classic conceited, yet charming way of his. Risa felt like a high school girl all over again.

"Atsushi," She said, losing her breath for a moment. "Why do you always make me feel like that?" She turned back to her spot upon the car's window ledge and sighed. She would always love Otani Atsushi…that she was certain of.

"Make you feel like what?" He said as they pulled up to a red light. He reached over and quickly ran his fingers down her back; tickling her slightly and making her sit up in her seat. "Happy, sad, loved, hated? You have so many emotions Risa…" He sighed as the light changed green and he continued on his way home.

"I'm a woman. That's normal." She sighed.

"You, my dear, are not normal." Atsushi told her bluntly.

"I am completely aware of this fact, _darling_."

Atsushi shivered. "I'm not Nakao…I hate being called that Risa!"

Risa giggled. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes for a moment and leaned her head back on the seat of the car. Thinking over everything, it had been a long day and it was just starting to hit her now. She deiced that when she reached home she would make herself a cup of coffee, just to keep her going for a little while longer.

She felt her body grow heavy with sleep as she fixed her position on the car's seat. She smiled when she recalled the fact Atsushi was sitting beside her, the fact that he would probably always be beside her. He was wonderful, stupid, handsome, dense, and everything else that made him perfect. She loved being in love with him…she could barely remember why she always tried to fight it…

…And she tried her hardest to block out why HE tried to fight it too…

But they both had succumb to their feelings and that brought them to where they are right now…together…happy…in love…and…

…And…

For a little while Risa's world became that of a dream she couldn't really recall…it seemed it her that it was broken up by a loud banging that grew louder and louder, knowing that soon it would bring her back to the world of the awake

"Oi! Mrs. Otani Risa, do you mind waking up?" Atsushi stood outside her window, a fist upon the roof the car, ready to go another round of battering. But he gave up, realizing how childish he was actually being for once and considering the special day and all…he reached in and brushed his fingers through her recently let down hair and grinned.

"Risa, please wake up now…" He said in a low voice that managed to reach Risa in her in-between dream.

She smiled softly and turned her head to look up at him. "Call me Otani Risa again." She begged softly. Atsushi opened the door and held out his hand for her.

"Otani Risa, my wife, I love you." Risa beamed as she reached for his hand and stood up, walking beside him.

"Should I carry you across the threshold?" Risa joked, reaching down to poke her husband in the rib. He flinched slightly and groaned.

"If you don't shut up, I swear I'll take it back." He barked, starting to walk just a few paces ahead of her.

"Uh huh…"Risa told him, not believing a word. "I love you too."


End file.
